


you get me so high.

by devilvibes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Boys Kissing, Drug Use, Drugs, Getting high, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Peer Pressure, Pet Names, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Kissing, Shotgun kiss, Timeskip, Weed, aggressive osamu, druggies au, how do u tag, kissing while high, lesson learned don't fall in love, love drives you insane, osamu calls suna a bitch, slight angst i think, suna peer pressuring osamu oops, suna wants to be called a princess, they're both needy, untold feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilvibes/pseuds/devilvibes
Summary: Osamu Miya and Rintarou Suna are highschool best friends and weed buddies.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 9
Kudos: 83





	you get me so high.

**Author's Note:**

> best songs to play:
> 
> you get me so high - the neighbourhood  
> why'd you only call me when you're high? - arctic monkeys  
> faded - tink

Osamu was in love. He’s in love with every single thing about Rintarou, his best friend—whether it may be his perfections or his shortcomings. He was so bad, so  _ fucking _ bad for his health; he knew it, but he didn’t give a single fuck about it. He was toxic and a bad influence to him. But he was in love with how Rintarou managed to intoxicate him like a drug so easily.

_ Like the joint between his lips right now. _

Love is fucking stupid. It drives you to insanity. It causes you to do dumb, stupid shit you’d regret doing sooner or later. That’s why Osamu was influenced to do drugs and ultimately grew to have an addiction, despite being fully aware of its consequences. His twin even tried to stop him but it was too late; day-by-day he had to watch his brother lose his mind as he became more addicted to drugs. And that’s all because he wanted to look more acceptable and cooler in front of his crush.

> _ There’s a birthday party of some popular basketball player in Inarizaki High, Suna had dragged the Miya Twins, Shinsuke, and Aran to join him and watch him waste his life in some stupid party. You’d need a stress reliever after being , won’t you? _
> 
> _ It didn’t take long for Atsumu, Shinsuke, and Aran to pass out on some couch in the living room after drinking too much alcohol, leaving Osamu, who decided to stay out of all the mess with Suna, his crush. _
> 
> _ “You wanna roll one tonight?” Rintarou bluntly asked Osamu, who only stared at him with wide eyes and shock. He was quick to figure out that he was a pure, innocent boy, and he wanted nothing but to taint his soul at that point. Osamu didn’t even want to drink too much—had only taken one shot by far—while his brother and the others had more than five. _
> 
> _ He handed him a joint, which Osamu only curiously stared at. “I have— I don’t actually smoke weed.” he sheepishly replied. _
> 
> _ “No, come on. It’s fun. You should try it. Take one huff and I’ll take the rest of the blunt.” Suna encouraged, showing him how to smoke one. _
> 
> _ Giving in to the temptation, Osamu finally agreed to try one. _
> 
> _ Ever since that day, the two had been weed buddies. Suna constantly called him and invited him over to his house just to get high. _

Now, across him sat Suna Rintarou, who happily giggled and exhaled small circles through his mouth with each huff from the roll of weed he had positioned between the index and middle fingers of his dominant hand. He’s got him wrapped around his fingers, so attracted to how beautiful he looked right now. Just by merely staring at Suna was enough to fall in love with him even deeper. He didn’t care if Suna looked so fucking zooted right now, eyes red and conversing with no one. He looked stupid, but Osamu did too.

He watched Suna crawl towards him. But while he wanted to move around as well, his body didn’t move on his will. Instead, he was glued onto his position, leaning against the headboard, as if he was tied down onto it.  _ Maybe _ they were consequences of the drugs right now, but he didn’t care.

When he blinked, Rintarou was already straddling his lap. His  _ fucking _ lap, he thought. He felt his cheeks start to burn, breath getting heavier as the former started to bring his face closer to his. Will he kiss him? Or will he simply stare at his face while high?

“You’ve been smoking too much.” Suna had cupped one side of his cheek with his dominant hand, while his non-dominant hand moved to flick his joint off his hand. It landed on the floor, and Osamu only stared at it in confusion. His brain can’t process anything that was currently happening. He felt very light-headed. The world was spinning in his eyes.

“I wanna try something.” Rintarou gently brushed Osamu’s cheeks with his thumb before he took another huff from the joint, containing the smoke in his mouth. He presses his lips against Osamu’s, letting the smoke travel from his mouth to his. Osamu sheepishly sucked in the smoke and blew it on Suna’s face carefully.

“That was hot.” Osamu muttered.

Suna hummed in agreement. “You’re hotter. You’re the fucking best, ‘Samu.” he praised, licking a stripe up his neck.

The older male smiled at the compliment. “Kiss me again.” he demanded, wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist.

“Are you needy, angel?” the brown-haired boy teasingly asked, running his fingers through Osamu’s soft gray hair. He enjoyed teasing him a lot, riling him up then leaving him wanting for more. Suna was sadistic and he didn't hide it; he liked seeing Osamu so needy for him.

“Just shut the fuck up and just kiss me.” Osamu’s voice was now an octave deeper than his usual pitch, laced with lust and need.

“Why don’t you do it yourself, then?” he provokes.

Placing his hands on Suna’s waist, Osamu aggressively pins him down onto the bed, crawling on top of him. He attaches his lips to Suna’s, molding their lips together. He tasted like pineapple on his lips. The kiss was passionate and rough, obviously hungry for each other. It was sloppy, tongues dancing with one another. Suna lightly tugged on his hair, which the latter responded to by kissing him more harshly. He moaned into his lips, knees and body gradually getting weaker as he was being kissed. He liked being under Osamu’s control sometimes. Their lips moved synchronously.

Osamu had thrown away his innocent façade he projected in highschool at this point. His sweet and pure soul was gone the moment he had been influenced by Suna, and now that he was making out with him, his whole image would definitely be ruined if a schoolmate from highschool walked through that door. Atsumu, Kita, and Aran were exceptions, though, because they knew that Osamu had something wild he buried deep inside of him after years of friendship.

He moved his hand to wrap it around Suna’s throat, pressing the sides of his neck tightly enough to make him feel choked.

“‘S-Samu, you’re so aggressive—” Suna whimpered.

“Don’t anger me then, bitch.” Osamu breathily uttered, pulling away from the kiss. He let go of Rintarou’s throat and proceeded to kiss down his neck. He hears him catch his breath. “I’m sorry, baby, did I hurt you?” his gaze at him was filled with mere love and worry.

“N-No, I like it.” Suna fluttered at the pet name Osamu had given him, a moan falling off his lips. He was  _ definitely _ high and enjoying this way too much. He loved how Osamu’s soft lips felt on his skin. He wanted him to mark him up, call him  _ his pretty princess _ even if they don’t have any romantic label. Truth be told, however, he had feelings for Osamu, but frequently denied it. He thought that he only saw him as a best friend, or a weed buddy, and nothing more than that.

“I’m gonna mark you up, pretty boy.” As if Osamu had read his mind, he sucked on his skin hard enough to give him light bruises. They’d be visible if he didn’t cover up enough the next day. Osamu thought he looked really pretty, all marked up by his lips and teeth. He was a plain canvas, while he was the painter. Once he was satisfied, he planted a peck on his lips again.

Rintarou looked tired. Tired from the intense lip locking session he had with Osamu and from the red and purple bruises on his skin. Osamu had noticed it, “You’re tired. Sleep now, princess.” he lightly brushes his fingers over the younger’s neck, admiring the work he had done. He slowly positions himself beside Suna, pulling him in a close, tight hug.

_ “You’re my best friend, I’ll love you forever.” _ Suna’s eyelids drop and falls asleep in his arms.

Osamu simply stared at Suna, brushing his hair with his fingers. He kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear, “I love you so much more than a best friend, Rintarou.”

_ Would his words be remembered when they both wake up the next day? _


End file.
